Bring Me To Life
by Stella Kurogane
Summary: She dreams. Dreams of him. Him with red eyes and pale, ice cold skin. And he feels numb. He is so alone. Two souls are hurting for each other. Will they meet? What will happen? Vampward, with blazing red eyes. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : The recognizable characters are not mine. Though I'd like to belong to Edward. ;)

—x—

She dreams. Dreams of him. Him with red eyes and pale, ice cold skin, sharp jaw and a sculptured body to die for.

Those dreams are vivid, which take her breath away every single time, with her heart beating furiously against her ribcage and skin covered in sweat, as she comes down from the powerful orgasm and jolts out of her sleep, panting hard. It happens most of the nights. He comes to her every night in her dreams.

Every single night since she has turned seventeen, she has been dreaming of him.

—x—

He feels numb. And this nothingness is too potent.

He has been travelling on this earth for about a century, but never once did he feel this. This loneliness. He is so alone. But he does have a family, doesn't he? Then why is he feeling so lost?

His dead heart twists painfully. He gasps for breath. What is happening to him? This utter emptiness is threatening to destroy him. But what is the cure?

He feels so out of control. And he doesn't like it. Not. A. Bit.

Only when he hunts, hunts those pathetic excuse of human beings, he likes to go crazy, wild in bloodlust. And, of course, out of his fucking control. He loves to see them suffering, trembling in fear. He loves it when they beg, beg for forgiveness, and beg for their lives. But who is he to forgive them?

He enjoys these times, very much. He loves how the warm, rich and heavenly liquid tastes and makes the burn inside his throat almost nonexistent. Almost.

He is the rebel son who doesn't follow the foot-steps of his parents. They may not be his own, but they love him just like their own. And he also loves them. He loves his mother and respects his father enough to end this lifestyle. But of course he doesn't. For he has no reason to give up on the heaven that is human blood, and start feeding on animals. What'd be the point of being a vampire then?

Because he is the predator, and so he always keeps searching for pray. He prays those who think they are the terrors, the dangerous ones. Too bad, too bad they don't know that there is the death himself watching, anticipating and waiting to end their games.

Suddenly he hears his cell beeping, jerking him out of his reverie, alerting a message. He takes the damned thing out of his pocket and opens the thread.

"Come home. It's important," it reads. Alice.

Frustrated, he pinches the bridge of his nose and then lets out a sigh, already urging his legs to move towards his destination, reluctantly.

—x—

She is naked. There's no piece of cloth cladding her. He comes stalking towards the king sized bed, where she is waiting for him. Her heart is thundering in her chest as she holds out her hand.

She is so sure of herself, not the clumsy shy girl who trips over thin air. She is a woman, his woman.

He saunters over her, slowly. Climbing onto the bed, he takes her offered hand and covers her small, uncovered frame with his gloriously naked body, slightly hovering over her. She closes her eyes savoring the feeling of his smooth, cold skin against her hot, blazing one. She feels his cold, sweet breath washing over her heated face as goose bumps rises all over her porcelain skin and she bites her lip against the moan that is threatening to escape at the deliciousness of his breath. Too bad she can't eat or lick it.

"Isabella," he whispers and she gasps as her eyes pops open hearing her name coming from his lips. His voice is so melodious to her ears; it's like the richest melted chocolate and smooth velvet that has ever been made. His eyes are black, black as the darkest night without stars; and he looks like he is hungry, hungry for something… or someone. Her breath catches, and her rapidly beating heart seems to come to a sudden halt and clenches painfully, then start beating again more forcefully, if possible.

His dangerous eyes send chills down her spine, they seem to pierce the very deepest core of her soul; and it makes her feel exposed, so vulnerable; more than when she is bare in front of him. It's like he can see through her, like there's nothing that she can hide from him. He is dangerous; he looks like the devil himself with his black eyes staring back at her, unwavering, sharp as a hazardously pointed knife. He is death, but not to her, never her.

She can see him clearly. She always does. He is so beautiful that sometimes it pains to even look at him. She can't understand why he is here, with her. Even though he is in her dreams, she finds it extremely hard to believe why this godlike creature would want to do anything with her. She is nothing special, nothing exceptional. Then why her?

This is so confusing. Everything feels so real. Her emotions, his presence, their passion, everything. But as she wakes up every time, all she can remember is the heated cold touch, red eyes and intense, so intense pleasure. Nothing else, nothing.

The bad part, she doesn't know his name. She can recall his heavenly voice crooning her name against her ears. It's not fair that she doesn't know his. But then again, maybe she does know his name, maybe she just can't member it.

And there's the worst part, she can't remember his face. All she knows that it's beautiful, so beautiful.

She tries to remember it, she tries her best. But nothing comes. There's nothing except those red and sometimes black eyes and pale, ghostly white skin. Nothing else. Her head begins to hurt, it throbs painfully. Tears threaten to spill down her eyes and she clenches her eyes shut. Fisting her lush mahogany hair with both of her hands, she tugs on them hard, almost to the point of ripping them out of the scalp, but she feels no pain. Because the pain is no match to the one in her heart, which is making her body numb, so numb. Releasing one hand from her hair, she moves it down towards her chest and clutches the clothing covering her hurting heart, as she struggles for breathing.

And then she begins to sob.

—x—

 **A/N:** Hello lovelies, it has been so long I have been here. Here, my newest fic, was being written for Red Eyed Edward Contest. My bad the deadline is over. So, I'm posting it here.

Love you all very much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reading, the favorites, follows and your sweet reviews. They always make my murky day bright.**

 **Disclaimer** : The recognizable characters are not mine.

—x—

"Welcome home, darling." The front door bursts open even before he has the chance to stand in front of it, revealing a very impatient Esme standing there with a gentle but triumphant smile on her face.

This is his mother, whose love is not something he is worthy of.

"Mom." Her face lights up at his voice referring her as his mother. It thrills her and makes her dead heart expand in her chest with love and adoration for this fine young man, who indeed has won the place of her dead child, that little bundle of joy who left her in the worst way. He is Carlisle and her first born, in a way. She knows that he thinks and believes many vile things about himself, but he is none of those. She knows him; he is her child after all. He is very lovable, so easy to love.

Edward stares at his mother weakly, once again overwhelmed by her love and kindness. He really is not worthy.

Esme envelopes him in a warm, motherly hug. _I missed you_. His throat tightens as he holds her tightly, returning her hug with every ounce of gratitude and love he has, inhaling her scent. This is home.

"Me too," he chokes out.

She releases him and stares up at his red eyes. _Don't. Don't do that Edward. You deserve the best of everything_. He takes a deep breath and gives her a sad smile. His mother strokes his cheek lovingly, her golden eyes glassy, filled with unshed venom, which would have been spilling down if it was possible for her to cry.

"Mom, at least let him in! Then you can spend as much time as you want with your favorite kid." He hears Alice from the living room.

Esme laughs and drags him in. Edward smiles. This, this is what he loves most about his family, that they indeed are a very happy family.

He sees everyone except his father sitting there in the living room, no wonder waiting for him. They greet him and Alice rushes towards him, nearly knocking him and Esme down with her force and hugs him, or hugs the hell out of him.

"What's it with all these hugs?" he asks when the pixie lets go of him. It isn't like he was out for a long time. So, why this kind of greetings? And he also notices that their thoughts are jumbled. They all are clearly hiding something. He arches one delicate brow and stares down at his little sister.

"Alice?" he asks, "You asked me to come home immediately, but now you aren't saying anything. What's the matter?"

"Let Carlisle come home. Then we'll discuss this. Just not now, please." He frowns at her words. "But you all know something more than me, and you all are trying your best to hide that. Why?" As these words left his mouth, he hears Emmett's control snapping, as his head floods with images. He sees Alice getting a vision and telling them that it's about him, his future and a very important one.

—x—

At the school, she acts like the invisible one. She was a lovely, lively girl not so long ago. They all have noticed her changes. They have tried to talk to her, but she doesn't pay attention to them anymore. It's like she lives in a new world now. Her parents, especially her dad with whom she lives, is worried about his daughter's social life, or the lack thereof. And he knows very well he can't do anything about it. She was always the sensible one, the mature one. He can only hope that everything will fall into the right place.

She stares outside of her bedroom window, sitting on her bed. Her mind is blank. She has become a zombie. She can understand this will not do any good to her, that she is breaking, she is destroying herself. She can't go on like this. Her parents, friends and teachers- everyone is concerned. She has locked herself in, and there's no one who can enter, she is not allowing anyone. She knows that she is being selfish. But she also can't understand how she is to blame.

At the very beginning, when she has started seeing him in her dreams, it wasn't this hard. It was weird, to be honest. She had really thought that she had read or heard something which triggered those dreams. But she was never been sexually active, nor did she have any wild fantasies running inside her head. Hell, she wasn't even kissed by someone, not that she is willing to do that even now.

She gets plenty of those knee weakening, mind numbing kisses, which make her forget her name. She shivers, remembering the cloudy feeling. And the man who makes her forget everything is also making it hard for her to have a normal life. She doesn't want to know anything. She just wants him, at any cost. If he is a fragment of her imagination, then let it be, she will go back to her dreamland and join him there. Forever, if possible.

—x—

He leaves the living room, excusing himself and runs upstairs, into his room. Closing the door behind him, he takes a deep breath and walking towards his stereo system he stops by it. Turning it on, he tries to calm his nerves down as the soothing tune of Debussy fills the room. Alice has seen something that has made her speed-dialing him, and now she refuses to answer him and acting like it's nothing urgent. Even after Emmett's revelation, she has refused to spill a single thing, which is annoying and frustrating him to the end.

And there is also his newfound feeling, or should he say the absolute numbness, which is eating him alive. No, dead. Running his hand through his already disarray hair, he moves from his standing place, suddenly feeling very exhausted, to the black leather couch and lays down on it. He doesn't even have the energy to sit. He closes his eyes, sweeping his hand over his face, and lets out a deep groan.

There's a knock at the door and then he feels someone crouching down beside him. His senses are clouded. Someone places a soothing hand on his tensed solder as a wave of calm washes over him. He tries to open his eyes and when he succeeds, he gives his brother a small, grateful smile.

Jasper doesn't say anything; his mind is pleasantly silent as he blocks his thoughts and tries to soothe his brother's misery as much as possible. He hasn't encountered this kind of emotions, this powerful nothingness from anyone, and the last person he wanted to feel it from was Edward. He just watches his brother's pain filled, almost black eyes.

Edward tries to open his mouth, but Jasper shakes his head, silencing him and gives him a reassuring smile.

Another timid knock on the door, Edward watches as his mother enters, slightly hesitating as she sees one of her sons helping another, just like a true sibling- not wanting to ruin their moment.

Jasper squeezes his brother's solder and gets up turning towards the door and giving his mother an encouraging smile, he leaves lightly closing the door on his way.

Edward's pain filled eyes breaks Esme's heart. She hurries over to him and takes Jasper's place. Taking his right hand in hers, she plants a kiss on her son's forehead, biting back a sob. "Everything will be okay, darling," she says reassuring not only him but also herself. Esme gets up and gently lifts up Edward's head and sits down on the couch, placing her son's head on her lap.

Edward's blank eyes continue to stare at her, never blinking. She lovingly caresses his cheek and swipes back the hair fallen over his forehead, running her fingers through his locks soothingly. She holds him like he is the most breakable, delicate thing, willing with all her might for every unhappiness to go away from her child's life. Edward finds his mother's embrace more calming than Jasper's gift. Here he knows that he belongs, and this knowledge helps his desolation to fade.

—x—

 **A/N:** Poor Bella and Edward. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know.

Hugs and lots of love for you all. xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reading, the favorites, follows and your sweet reviews. They always make me so so happy.**

 **Disclaimer** : The recognizable characters are not mine.

— **x** **—**

Once again she waits for him to come to her. She is in the room, on the bed, but fully clothed. And for some reason she is restless. She waits there for him. Usually he comes by now, he doesn't keep her waiting. He makes her do so many other things but wait for him. Times flows by. She feels a painful tug in her heart. Is he not going to come? Has this happened at last? Has he realized that she is not worthy?

Her breath comes out in painful gasps, she starts to hyperventilate. She should have known this will happen. This was bound to happen. Her throat tightens and vision becomes blurry as her eyes fill with tears.

She gets up from the bed and bursting open the closed door she runs through the unfamiliar house. In her desperation, she doesn't even register the salty, rusty smell which appalls her most. Her eyes burn as tears stream down her pale porcelain skin.

When she finds the front door, wide open to the moonless night outside, she comes to a sudden halt. After a second of faltering, she steps out of the cold, vacant house with her heart beating agonizingly to the point of bleeding, or feels like it. She opens her mouth to call out to him but stops abruptly.

She doesn't know his name.

She collapses down on her knees whimpering, with both of her hands on the ground in front of her, bracing herself, head bending down. Suddenly, she sees two drops of red to fall down on her immaculate white dress. Gasping she withdraws one hand from the ground and rubs one spot with her thumb. Another warm red drop falls, this time on her thumb. Horrified, she jerks her hand away from her lap, staring at it like it's going to bite her. Then slowly, slowly she brings the offending hand towards her nose, sniffing the liquid. It smells like…

No, this can't be happening. This is unreal. She has smelt blood before but didn't mind it then. She can't breathe. She snaps her eyes close, tightly. They are burning painfully. She wipes her right cheek with her hand and forces her eyes open to look at it. Her breath stutters as she sees the proof and lets out a distressing cry. "Please, please."

She is crying the tears of blood for him.

"Please, please come back to me! Please, I need you! Please!" she screams and shrieks and begs for him to hear her. But he doesn't come back. She is left cold, alone with her cracking voice, her futile cries echoing through the house and the woods before her.

— **x** **—**

"Edward," he hears his mother whispering, "Carlisle is home." He opens his eyes and looks up at her, enjoying her soothing hands in his hair. "Do you want to go downstairs now?"

He nods mutely and gets up from his mother's lap. Giving her a weak nervous smile, he runs his hand through his hair. Esme gets up and kisses his forehead once more, then nodding she smiles at him and leaves the room. Edward sighs. Time to face the music. Maybe Alice does have some answers for what's going on with him.

…..….

He sees everyone sitting at the dining table, now including Carlisle. _Are you okay, son?_ He nods at his father, slightly flinching at the love and compassion in his eyes. What good had he done to deserve them?

"Edward," Jasper calls and when he glances over at him, he shakes his head, _No, Edward. You know better than doing that right now._ Taking deep breaths he hangs his head down and moves to sit down on his chair.

"Now, please tell us what this is all about, Alice." Carlisle asks his daughter.

"We have to leave Alaska." She states.

"What? Why?" Everyone is confused, there haven't been any accidents and they are not in any mess. They are not supposed to leave Alaska for another couple of years.

"We have to leave Alaska," she repeats, "and move back to Forks. It's time."

Forks, home. Oh.

"But why all of a sudden?" Rosalie speaks up, her amber eyes bright at the mention of the place they all consider home.

Alice looks at Edward, "We must go there. Something is going to happen in Forks and it has to do something with our family, especially you."

Edward's shoulder slumps. He stares at her unfathomed. What is there stored for him? Is this somehow related to his current condition?

"Yes brother. This will change our lives, your life, for the best." The psychic answers, "This has been set in stone. This is not going to change, ever."

— **x** **—**

That dreadful night was the last time she went back to that place where he was real, where there was some kind of sign that he was indeed existent. It has been one week, one week of restless, sleepless, dreamless nights.

One week without him.

She can't carry on without him and she doesn't think she is even willing to survive like that. He has become her everything in these last couple of months.

It hurts. It hurts badly. Why something like this has to happen with her? What had she done to deserve this?

Looking at the mirror in front of her, she sees a pale, exhausted ghostly face of a person she once knew very well. Her eyes red and swollen from crying – for losing someone who never was hers in the first place; the dark circles around her eyes are very much noticeable. She looks… lifeless. Well, she feels lifeless.

As she continues to look at her reflection in the mirror, her mind starts wandering to the dark, pain filled places. It doesn't matter how much she forces herself not to think about those dreams, it doesn't matter how much she does not want to remember him, her conscious and subconscious always keep going back there, which in end leaves her with a gaping hole in her chest and gut wrenching misery. And with time, this agony is increasing.

She has to do something about it. She will do anything to get some relief.

She rummages through the bathroom cabinet for the pills. There should be some of those left for just in case someone needs them. She has never been keen to take medicines for something she can handle. Now this is out of her control. Taking out the glass from its place, she fills it with water and takes two pills in her hand. Yes, that'll do.

"Isabella," she recalls the faint whisper as she gulps down the pills with water. Placing the glass at its right place, she goes to stand before the sink and opening the tap she splashes her face and neck with cold water. Reaching out for the towel she takes it and wipes the water from her body. Then she stands in her full height in front of the mirror, squaring her shoulder. She smiles faintly at her reflection.

Tonight she'll sleep.

— **x** **—**

 **A/N: Shit! How many of you now want to kill me?**

 **Lots of love for you all! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for reading, the favorites, follows and your sweet reviews. They always make me so so happy.**

 **Disclaimer** : The recognizable characters are not mine. I just love to play with them.

— **x** **—**

He can see how much happy and thrilled everyone is. This is the place they consider their home after all. Their joyful mood is actually helping him being slightly relaxed. Now, he has to wait, for something he doesn't know anything about. Where is his fate leading him to? He just wants to find his solace.

He needs to clear her head. He doesn't want to dampen the bright mood of his family. He sighs and get up from the loveseat in the living room of their house in Forks. He needs to hunt.

 _Edward, you know you can't hunt here._ He hears Alice and rolls his eyes. It isn't like that he wasn't one of those who were present when the treaty was established. _Don't roll your eyes at me, brother. I just want you to be safe, that's all._ Yes, he definitely knows that and also that he doesn't deserve their adoration. Letting out a deep breath he starts towards the front door.

The daylight has faded beyond the horizon. Another twilight has come and gone again. He looks at the dark forest outside of their house.

It's time to hunt.

It's time to be the soulless monster he really is.

— **x** **—**

She thinks there's a faint knock on her door. She ignores it. The person knocks again, again and again. She hears a distance voice calling her from the other side of the door. She forces herself to come back to the present. Yes, definitely someone is knocking.

"Bella? Open the door for me, please? This is Angela." She hears the voice calling her, "Bella, are you awake? Will you please open the door for me?"

She is shocked that Angela would come to her house in this ungodly hour. She compels her unwilling body to move and slowly heads to the door; and after taking a much needed gulp of air, she opens the door, revealing a slightly nervous and excited Angela who grins at her.

Bella opens her mouth to ask her about the reason of coming here this early in the morning, but her friend beats her to it. "Good morning, Bella." She says brightly. Seeing the confusion clearly written all over her dear friend's face, she says, "Oh my friend, let me come in first."

Bella smiles faintly at her and moves aside to let her in her room. She watches as Angela takes a look of her surroundings, then looks at her way, "It's been a while since I've been here, isn't it?"

Bella feels a pang of guilt hearing those words. What has she become? When has she come to be this selfish? She has pushed away her friends and family. Gulping she looks at her friend, her pain is clearly visible in her hollow eyes, "I'm so sorry." She whispers.

Angela can't bear it anymore. She wants her lively, happy friend back. She rushes towards Bella and engulfs her in a hug, clutching her tightly. "It's not your fault, Bella." She whispers feverishly, rocking the small, fragile frame of her friend. "Everything will be okay. Believe me. It has to."

Angela drags her to the bed and sits down on it with her, holding her as Bella sobs holding onto her friend for her dear life. "Let it all go. Cry as long as you want. I'm here for you." She tries to sooth her.

When her sobs begins to faint and her tears dry, Bella looks up at Angela and croaks, "Thanks Angie," she can't express how grateful she is to have a friend like her in her life. Angela gives her a reassuring smile and squeezes her hand. "Now, go ahead and clean up. I'll be downstairs for you when you're finished." Giving her a last smile she gets up and leaves the room.

After freshening up, Bella heads towards the stairs. After a moment of hesitation, she sets her wobbling feet on them and starts where Angela is waiting for her.

Entering the kitchen she takes a look around her. This place used to be her one of favorites to pass her time. She loves to cook; she realizes how much she has missed this place. But the thing is she doesn't cook anymore. Not for her or for Charlie.

Oh God, Charlie. How much time has passed since she has hugged her father? Or made his favorites? All the things come crashing down on her.

"Bella!" Angela comes running towards her. She has seen her to zone out. She holds her and makes her sit down on the nearby chair. "Take deep breaths," she urges her and goes to fetch a glass of water for her.

"Here, drink this." She holds the edge of the glass between her lips and when Bella complies, she lets out a relived breath.

Bella nods her head to indicate that she is okay. Her furious heart beats have decreased and she is feeling fine. "I'm better now. Thank you."

"It's okay. Let's break the fast." Angela smiles.

…..….

After Angela leaves she goes back to her room feeling slightly relaxed. It's been what seems like a lifetime ago she has spent time with her friends. She is really thankful that she has Angela as her friend.

— **x** **—**

He scans through the countless minds roaming around the city. He walks along the footpath, just like other human beings. This thought makes him smirk. He is anything but that. He is a soulless monster, right now walking among the alive in search of blood. His soul has been damned that day, the last day of his human existence.

Shaking out the thoughts about his pathetic existence, he focuses on his task. He can always wallow in his self-misery later.

— **x** **—**

Today has been astonishingly good so far. In the evening Charlie has come home and she has tried her best to spend time with him. As tempting being in the solitude of her room sounds, she has forced herself to be brave and has gone downstairs to wait for her father. He's been taking care of her all this time after all. She has to do this for her father.

And then again another night comes. Lying down on her bed she decides she has to get out of this house. Maybe she needs some fresh air to breath. She closes her eyes and urges for sleep to come.

If only she could go back to him…

— **x** **—**

 **A/N:** I know, I know nothing much happened in this chapter. But this chapter was necessary. So, Bella wants to get out of the house. Hmm… wonder where she will go. Will they meet sometime soon? I really, really hope so.

Hope to see you soon.

Lots of love for you all! xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for reading, the favorites, follows and your sweet reviews. They always make my murky day bright.**

 **Disclaimer** : The recognizable characters are not mine. But I think I should steal Edward for some time. Maybe then I'll be able to call him **Mine**. Anyways, I know he is mine. Take that, SM!

Now, enough with this 'mine' business. I tend to lose track when it comes to Edward. So, forgive me? *smiles sheepishly*

—x—

When Edward comes back home that night, he encounters Jasper holding tightly and soothing a frantic looking Alice while the other members are surrounding them, worry written all over their face. Really, what is happening here every day? It seems like something is continuing to occur which is affecting the ones of his family. First he himself and now Alice.

As he looks into their minds he is bombarded with their thoughts. Alice has seen three nomads coming here. And they are very concerned about that, they can't allow them to hunt here.

For some reason he feels uneasiness creeping its way inside of his body. So, they are nomads who drink from humans, just like him. They can always meet them and forbid them from hunting here. This should not be a big problem. Then why he can't shake off this nervousness?

He looks at his sister and calls her softly, "Alice?"

Suddenly his mind fills with the images of three filthy and fierce looking vampires. Two of them are male - one with ebony skin and hair and another is blond, and one female with fiery red curls. He can see them standing in a clearing surrounded by dark deep woods. And then all of a sudden red fills his vision. Red. Blood red. And then everything goes blank.

He gasps, "What was that?"

"I don't know! I can't see!" Alice cries. "I'm trying my best but everything is blank!"

"Is there more? What did you see Alice?" this time it's Carlisle. Sometimes it's frustrating to have a mind reader and a psychic amongst the normal ones like them, though they are anything but normal.

"I have told you what I saw. Three nomads are coming in our town. But there is something I can't understand. I saw red, like blood has been spilled everywhere, that kind of red. And then abruptly the vision went blank." Alice says, "I don't know, I just don't know anything more than that! I can't even understand why I'm freaking out in this rate over this vision!" She curls herself inside Jasper's tight embrace. "I don't know why this is happening, Jazz." And this time her voice is more like a broken whisper.

Jasper feels his dead heart breaking at the misery of his mate. The need to protect her from all the harm and comfort her is too much that he is struggling not to take her away from this place and hide her forever somewhere he knows she will be safe and sound. But he knows better. He knows that his family need them, and he will not be this much selfish to take her away from her family, they both need them too.

So he wraps his arms more tightly and protectively around the reason of his existence and sends strong waves of calm towards her. "Everything will be okay, darling. I'll never let anything to happen to you or to anyone else in our family." He promises solemnly.

Everyone watches their exchange with heavy hearts. Then Carlisle clears his throat to break the heavy tension that has frozen in the room.

"So, I guess it'll be the best if we meet them and explain the situation to them peacefully. I hope they will respect our wish and leave this town. We claim this to be our territory after all."

"I agree. We should do that." Esme gives her husband a small smile, and in response Carlisle wraps his arms around her, holding his mate near him.

"Or, if they don't want to do that peacefully… then why I'm here?"

Everyone rolls their eyes, even Alice. Only Emmett. Only he can say something like that in this kind of situations.

"Shh! Shut up!" Rosalie hisses at him.

"Ow, Rosie! C'mon! Can't a man dream? You wound me!"

"First of all, you are a Vampire, so you can't sleep. And if you can't sleep, how could you possibly dream? And the second and the most important fact, this is a serious situation. So, be good!"

"Oh, okay, you're right." He mumbles half-heartedly, feeling thoroughly chided. And it seems that, if he could, he would absolutely pout at Rosalie's words. But of course he won't do that! He knows better than to pout right now. At least his carefree mood has a good effect on everyone. Last couples of days have been torture, real torture.

So he grins. He grins broadly because he knows he has relieved some of the tension in their household. And because he takes it as his personal task to maintain the 'cool' of his home.

Edwards's lips twitch, fighting a smile. He sighs. His brother is really a soft-toy in heart.

"It's final then." Everybody nods their head at Carlisle's words. "Let's get this over with. Alice?"

"Yes. Get ready. I know where to go." Alice responds, getting up from Jasper's embrace. She closes her eyes to look into the future again. "Okay, we'll leave for our destination at about five a.m. They won't be here before that." With these words she tugs at Jasper's hand and both of them head towards their room.

…..….

They all gather in the clearing that Alice saw in her vision. "Now we wait for them to arrive." She states.

They don't wait very long, for suddenly Alice gasps and her face goes blank. Edward hisses, "They are coming!"

The Cullen family stands on guard. "Five seconds." Alice says.

As always she is correct, five longest seconds later they catch the sight of the three nomads. Those Vampires are filthy, wearing torn, dirty cloths; all of them are barefoot. Edward watches them with calculated eyes. Two male and one female, just like Alice's vision. They are not exactly finding food here. They have hunted recently. Their blood red eyes are telling the story as well as their minds.

The three nomads stop in front of them, leaving several feet between two groups.

Carlisle takes a step towards them, smiling politely. "Hello, this is my family. I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme," he gestures at his mate and then continues on, "And they are our sons and daughters. Meet Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Edward."

Edward sees all three of them raising their eyebrows at the word 'family' and then again at 'sons and daughters'. This isn't a hard concept to understand; well then again, when you are a Cullen, something like this is totally common, so you don't find it hard to understand.

"Wait, you call your coven a family? This is highly unusual." The dark skinned one asks.

Every single person of the said family fights the smirks that are threatening to appear. Edward is highly amused, what it'd be like if they all smirk at the three of them at the same time?

"We do not 'call' ourselves a family. We are a family in every sense." The head of the Cullen Family answers. "And what about you?"

"Oh yes! How rude of us to not introduce ourselves! I'm Laurent, this is James and Victoria," responds the same person who has spoken before.

"If you are here to hunt, we are requesting you not to kill anywhere near this town. This is our land and we do not allow anyone to feed here." Carlisle informs them.

"Ah Carlisle, we are not intending to hunt here. We were just passing by. But anyways, thank you for enlightening us. It is all clear now," says Laurent. Carlisle nodes in acknowledgement. "But, I want to know something, your eyes are not red, well except one," he glances at Edward, "Why is that?"

"We maintain a different diet than the others. We don't drink human blood, we hunt animals. So, our eyes are topaz, instead of red." Carlisle answers politely.

"Highly unusual, indeed." Laurent murmurs to himself. "Well, it was nice meeting you all. We'll just wonder about this area for some time and then go on with our journey." With these parting words they turn back and leave the Cullen's alone.

"That went well." Esme breaths.

"Their last sentence was more like asking for permission." Rosalie says.

"Hell yeah, they should ask for our permission, this is our area after all." Emmett booms.

"Were they telling the truth, Edward?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes, they had no intension to hunt here," answers the mind reader. "So, I don't think we have to worry about that. But Alice, you should keep an eye on them. We really don't know what all the blood in your last vision meant." He and Alice both shudder at the mention.

"Now, let's go home." Jasper urges.

"Yes, home." They all agree.

—x—

 **A/N:** Update! Update! What do you think?

P.S. My exam is starting soon. I don't think I'll be able to update soon. But I promise to update as soon as I'm free.

You all know that I love you very much, and I also love to read your thoughts. So, tell me.

Hope to see you soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your lovely words and for the favorites and follows! They make me the happiest!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them. But I do own this plot.**

She wakes up after another dreamless night even before the sun has the opportunity to shine fully. Looking out of her window, she gazes at the scenery outside bathed in the faint light of dawn. How beautiful and mysterious are the woods behind her house.

And then she remembers, she wants to go out of her room, of this house. Now, it'll be the perfect time. She rushes towards the bathroom, grabbing her necessary items on the way.

She returns shortly, and straightening her shirt and taking a deep breath she reminds herself, she has to be normal again, even if this is going to be impossible, she is going to try her hardest. For Charlie, for Angela and for herself.

When she reaches downstairs, she can hear Charlie still snoring in his room. Now, she has to inform him so he doesn't freak out when he awakens. Going inside the kitchen, she takes out the pad and pen and writes about not being at home and that she needs some fresh air, and she will be back soon. Tearing the paper she places it on the kitchen table. Hopefully he will see it before he goes into freak out mode.

Opening the back door of her house, suddenly she gets knocked by a strong feeling of déjà vu. Her mind rushing through the dream, which feels more like memory.

She had the furious urge to find him that day, she was so desperate that she had run through that unknown, cold house, in search of him. She was left there alone, he didn't came back to her that night, or any nights after that. She had cried, wailed, begged, but everything was in vain.

She clutches the door handle tightly, suddenly being chocked by the endless grief and pain she has refused to acknowledge. She only wants to protect her. Because she knows that she can't want someone who is not real.

But her mind whispers, you believe that he is real, admit it. And you know that you don't want him. You need him.

This, this is the reason she hates herself. She knows that he is not going to come to her because he is not out there.

But what if he is _really_ out there and waiting for her?

She breaths, willing her heart not to hope. Because everything is vey unrealistic. This does not make any sense. And now a days nothing is making any sense.

She forces herself to come back to reality and moves out of the house and into the woods.

She takes a lungful of air in the freshness of the beginning of the day. Looking around her surroundings she sees it's not that much light outside. She wants to free her mind and try to loosen up the burden in her heart. She just wants to be not depressed, is it that much for her to ask herself? She must have been a great sinner in her previous life.

Or why else these things that are happening to her would happen? She doesn't think that something like this happens to each and every girl. She was never like other girls in her age though. Her mother always says that she is far more mature than the girls of her age, any even her mother herself.

The thoughts of mother makes her even sadder. She doesn't possibly understands how her mother is coping with all these things. She has also failed her mother, her lovely mother, who was once her closest friend.

Her eyes fills with tears. She has failed everyone. Everyone is suffering for her. She is selfish. She doesn't care about the ones who love her. She is a stone-hearted self-centered girl who always only thinks of herself. She doesn't deserve them. No, she is not the one to deserve their kindness, their adoration, their love.

But damn it! She is not doing this purposefully! She is trying her best, doesn't she? Tears of frustration fills her eyes, making them burn.

Lost in her thoughts, she walks in the woods deeper and deeper. When she takes in her surroundings, she realizes what she has done. The sun is possibly up in the sky, but she lives in one of the most rainiest places on the earth, so she doesn't have the opportunity to see a glowing sun now and then.

Today will be no exception, the woods are more dense here. Dark and mysterious. She has lost count of how long she has been walking.

Her legs have started to ache. She decides to sit down for a while and then start to find her way back. Sitting down on the dirty ground, leaning on a tree trunk, she closes her eyes and again starts thinking about her bad luck. Surely she is nothing but unlucky. She is unlucky for the persons who means everything to her.

Suddenly, her senses come to high alert. Her eyes snap open. Something is wrong, very wrong. Cold waves of dread fill her body, she sits there frozen in place, unable to move, unable to blink. Her breathing stops.

She hears nothing. It's like the lives in the forest do not exist anymore, other than these trees. It's like every creature, and even insects have gone into hibernation. It's too silent, everywhere. The only sound she can hear is of her beating heart.

Once where there was nothing, she sees something all of a sudden, and she gasps. Her body fills in goosebumps.

She sees pale skin, paler than her. And she sees three pairs of cold red eyes staring at her.

 **A/N** **: Um, yeah. Bella is in great danger. Now what will happen? Will she die in the middle of the forest? What about her friends and family? And what about Edward? Gosh, so many questions!**

 **Hello again lovelies! My exam is going well. I thought why not spoil the plot bunny and write down a chapter?**

 **Hope to see you very soon.**

 **Love you all so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy New Year!** **Hope you all have had a great vacation! I know I'm late, and I apologize for that. It's been so crazy here in RL.**

 **Thank you for your lovely words and for the favorites and follows! They make me the happiest! And the best gift ever! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them. But I do own this plot.**

 **: : : :**

He runs towards his room as soon as they have reached home. His mind recalling every thoughts that have gone through those nomads' heads. Laurent seemed to be genuine. But that James and Victoria, they have unnerved him, especially James. He has a nasty mind. Even for him himself.

They have promised not to hunt in their place. He hasn't seen anything suspicious. But…

Damn it! He is losing his head! Always but, but and but! Why does he care so much? Ever since they have moved back here, and he has seen those visions of them wondering in the woods, he has gone totally insane. Then again, he is not himself for a while now, though why is that he can't really understand, and Alice's silence in this matter is not helping too.

Even his family is not thinking about those nomads right now. They are… well, they all are busy. He shudders. No, he has no interest in hearing them being engaged in their private affairs.

Really, most of the time his gift feels like a curse. He is always looking through someone's most private thoughts. Even when he is alone, he is not. He tries his best to tune them out. He can do just this much, nothing more. The noise and visuals don't go away fully.

Will he ever feel what's it like to be _normal,_ like others? He is really a freak among the freaks.

As he has nothing more to do than go back cursing his existence, he decides that listening to music will be the best thing to do right now, beside tuning them out, of course.

…

Suddenly he hears someone knocking at his door frantically. He has been so lost in his own musings and determined not to witness something he is not supposed to, he hasn't paid any attention to elsewhere. He briefly wonders, if this is even possible, to be this unaware, considering he is a vampire mind reader. Maybe he is losing his power.

"Edward! Open the damn door!" Alice hisses. He opens all his senses totally, startled by his sister's urgent voice. It's not like her.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he rushes towards his door. Unlocking it, he comes face to face with a wide eyed, pale faced Alice – she looks even more paler than a vampire, if possible – dread written all over her face.

"Al-…", his words die in his throat as visions fill his mind, those visions that Alice has been seeing recently, but always has forbidden him to see.

His throat tightens, he can taste his venom pulling in his mouth, he feels like someone has punched him in his gut. His burgundy eyes flashes, as Edward sees those fathomless brown eyes, pale skin and dark brown curls for the first time in his existence. Everything fades as he sees her. _Her_.

He snarls when he sees Alice's latest vision, in the middle of the deep woods _that_ sadistic, filthy nomad attacking her, ending her life by sucking every drop of her precious, precious blood.

 _Mine!_ His mind snarls. He growls and grips at the door handle so tightly, that it comes off.

"I _have_ to go, now!" He bites out as he storms out of his room, sidestepping Alice.

He doesn't give a single glance towards his now panicked family, who have gathered there hearing Alice panicking.

In his haste, he bursts open the front door, not caring whether he is damaging it or not. And then he is free, free to claim _who_ is _his_ , and protecting _her,_ with his everything, at any cost.

"What are you staring at? We have to follow him! He is not himself right now! We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to either of them, right?" Alice urges her shocked family.

"Follow me." Taking Jasper's hand she tugs him with her, following the path Edward has taken. "I'll tell you everything on the way. We can't lose her! It'll destroy Edward!"

 **: : : :**

She has seen a pair of those similar eyes before. Those eyes and especially the owner of them is the reason she is in this state right now. If he wouldn't have appeared in her dreamland, her world wouldn't have been shaken like that.

But something is seriously wrong with those red irises. They are not like _his._

 _Earth to, Bella_. She chides herself. She is sure that she is hallucinating. She has gone totally insane now.

She blinks once, twice. Her heart beat is calm, surprisingly. Those cold waves of something, something similar to fear are making her cold body break into sweats, she can feel beads of perspiration gathering on her forehead, her ears heating up.

"Looks like we are _not_ going to keep our promise." She hears someone talk.

Hearing the voice, she really looks at the persons standing before her. Something tells her they are not her hallucinations, that they are real and up to no good. Her instinct tells her to run, run far, far away from them.

But she sits there frozen, as they keep talking, not understanding who the hell they are or what the hell they are talking about.

They would have been attractive, if they weren't giving her those feelings.

She sees the female nodding her head once, "She smells amazing." The redhead says taking a deep breath, her nostrils faring.

Bella sees her eyes turning black right there, in front of her. She has seen the act before, but it looks totally creepy, bone chilling.

"So, let's have a nice _meal._ I'm sure those Cullen _'family'_ will understand, and _forgive_ us. After all one of them is _normal._ " The blond says smirking, "And who knows, maybe they will never know."

"But, do you think it's a good idea? We did _promise_ them." The third one speaks up.

All of a sudden it comes crushing down, she understands what the hell they are talking about, or _who_ the hell they are talking about.

"Then you can go ahead and find your own path, dear Laurent. It's not like you are of any means to us." Replies the other male, his now black eyes flashing. Then turning his head towards his _meal,_ he says, "So, let's get the show on the road."

Bella doesn't know what will they do with her, but somehow she understands, this is going to be the last day of her life. She has the worst kind of bad luck, no one should born with a destiny like hers.

She has thought maybe _he_ can be real somewhere. She is seeing proof that his _kind_ are real. Bella wonders for a second if their skin would feel cold to touch, too.

As she sees the male approaching, she closes her eyes. She recalls his voice uttering her name, _Isabella._ She apologizes to her family, her friends, those who care for her. And to _him,_ whom she has given her heart.

She is ready to die, without a fight, if it's worth all the pains.

 **: : : :**

 **A/N: So, how was it?**

 **See you next time, lovelies!**

 **Love you all!**

 **Take care of yourselves.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I apologize for my tardiness. I haven't really got any time for this piece of craziness. I'm too busy with my practice teaching to have any time for my own. At last I got some precious time to spare.**

 **BTW, Thank you all very very much for your lovely words and for the favorites and follows! They make me the happiest! And they are the best gift ever!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone of them, sadly. But I do own this plot.**

:::::::::::::::

" _Have I found you?_

 _Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding …_

 _Or lost you …"_

 _:::::::::::::::::_

He storms through the woods. He is the fastest one he knows of in their unworldly existence. He just wishes that he would be able to reach there in time. Right now everything is depending on him. He has to keep _her_ safe. She is in great danger. And if anything bad happens to _her_ , he is not sure that he'll be able to go on.

His instinct is leading him through the mass of greens and browns. He seems to be feeling where she is.

He forces his legs to move even faster. No, he can't lose her. Not when he has just found _her_. It has taken just a single glance, just one look on those beautiful eyes and face, he knows everything is going to be different from now on.

He wants to see them in real, he needs to know _her_. At last, Edward has found his another half after a long, long time. He has waited a century for her. Now, no one, no one can take _her_ away from him. Feeling more determined than ever he had been in his life, he speeds up his already lightening steps.

:::::;::::::;:::::::;::::::::

So, it's what feels like when you are facing your death? She have never spent her time with the thoughts of her death. She has never imagined her death is going to be like this, in the middle of darkening, thick woods, where no one can hear her, see her or even find her. It's not like everybody out there faces their deaths like her everyday. She has always thought, even though she is different, she is going to have a normal life like the others.

But surely, fate is a sadistic bitch. And Bella has the worst one.

Death, surprisingly, has a calmer effect on her. Damn her pathetic existence! She is surely a freak.

She feels someone nearing her, and she knows who is that.

"Ah, how is that I have found you in the middle of this godforsaken woods? Maybe I'm very lucky." She hears him crooning as she feels cold, very cold hands touching the left side of her neck lightly.

Goosebumps rise again, and now it feels like every single hair on her skin has risen to attention. He is _cold._ Oh god! Now, she wants to cry, cry with all her might. Surely, it can not happen! Every single thing she has experienced, those have matched. Those eyes, pale skin, eternal beauty and now this. _Cold_ skin. But not like _him. He_ is very different from them.

Can it be possible that _he_ doesexist? If so, then she would never, ever see _him_ in person.

But, if she is going to die, she will die fearlessly.

"Oh, and mouthwatering, too." The deadly voice speaks again, breaking her thoughts. "Now, the question is, how to taste the heavenly liquid? Hmm?"

Bella recoils from his voice and touch, but she does not dare to move a bit. She is certain, is she moves even an inch, her life is going to end a little soon. This filthy one seems to be in a playful mood. Or why is he taking time to end her?

"So, you don't seem to be that afraid of me. Why is that? Don't you know what am I going to do with you?"

Bella fights the urge to smirk. She knows very, very well what is going to happen to her. And yes, he is right, she is not afraid of him. What the worst can he do? He only can take her life, which is already _lifeless_.

"Vic, do you have anything on your mind for this one?"

She hears another voice, the female one's, "Maybe we should see if she is going to be afraid of us after all."

"Hmm, great suggestion. Maybe we should just do that." Bella hears him agree with his companion. But she couldn't hear the third one. Where has he gone?

"Now, now, will you not open your eyes to behold your death?" She is now certain this question is aiming towards her. But, why would she listen to him? Death? Huh! Who do he think he is?

When she doesn't comply, the hand that was merely touching her throat, clutch on it tightly, cutting off her air supply.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" grasping her throat even tighter, he challenges her.

Unable to bear any longer, she gasps violently for air, now her eyes wide open.

Bella sees him smirking bitterly. She has been forced to open her eyes. Now, if only he allows her to breath, because she is not sure how long she is going to be able to suffer like this.

"Do you need _anything_?"

Yes, she wants to breath. She wants to shout at him either to leave her alone, or ending her life a bit sooner. She wants so many things. Her mouth is gaped open, but nothing comes out.

He slowly starts to get up from his spot on the ground before her, at the same time keeping his grip intact on her throat and gradually holds her up against the tree trunk.

Fuck! She can not bear anymore.

"Do you know I can break every single bone of your body with just a flip of my fingers? That will be painful, right?" She can not even imagine what that will feel like. She shudders, unable to help herself.

The male before her smiles, enjoying the response he has gotten out of her at last.

"Now, do you think you are terrified enough to beg for your life?" He asks, but she remains still.

"You are not going to answer me, are you?" he spits out. For a second Bella wonders if he was in her place, being choked to death, would he be able to talk?

All of a sudden releasing his chokehold, he grips her left wrist and twists it. She gasps in pain and in desperate need of air.

"What did I tell you? That I can break every single bone of your body, right?" twisting her wrist even more he hisses, "Does it hurt?" and with the snapping sound and intolerable pain, she knows it's broken. She bites down on her lip hard to keep her from crying out. She has no idea that she can tolerate this kind of pain.

Suddenly, she hears the female hissing. And the next second Bella finds herself landing on the dirty forest floor with a blunt thud, accidentally her body weight falls on her broken hand. She cries out in agony, tears blurring her vision.

With hazy vision, she sees a new figure, pinning someone, her captor to the same tree trunk. She couldn't comprehend what is happening.

On the verge of unconsciousness, she hears a menacingly, cold, deadly voice saying, " _She is mine._ "


	9. Chapter 9

**How are you all? Hope everything is going very good for you!**

 **Thank you all very very much for your lovely words and for all the favorites and follows! They make me the happiest! And they are the best gifts ever!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable character herein, sadly.** **But I do own this plot.**

:::::::::::::::

Edward has never ever imagined that he would witness something so cruel. Never in his most twisted, darkest imagination, has he ever visualized something like this. But, there is also this fact, he has no idea that he will ever be repulsed and furious upon seeing the destruction of a human life, as he is one of them who live off human blood.

Now he has a reason, _the_ reason. After this long time, he has found her, only to loss her in the cruel hands of fate? No, no one can take what is his, whois his from him. At any cost, he will make it sure that she is okay, _he will make her okay_.

Hearing what is going on through the sick minds of those two; his fury becomes more and more violent. And then the visual of his _mate_ being crushed by that filthy bastard breaks the dam. His vision clouds with rage.

 _Son of a…_

He can already taste their death in his mouth. He will torture them in the cruelest of the ways, especially that horrid male. He would crush him, every-fucking-where. He would tear his limbs off his body and tear them apart into little pieces. How dare he to touch her? Edward snarls.

They are near, so near.

And then he sees them. He hears that Victoria hissing and even before James has the time to understand what is happening; Edward storms towards them, pushing Victoria violently off his way.

Everything happens in such a maddening speed as he tears James away from his mate by his dirty blonde locks. And being caught off guard, James accidentally shoves his pray away.

Edward hears her crying out in pain. His instinct is forcing him to rush to her, to provide her with everything she needs, be everything she needs. But he knows that he can't. Not right now when this bustard is in his hands, waiting to die.

 _Sorry my love, they will be here very soon._

He wants revenge. And when the object of his sheer hatred is at his mercy, he only wants violence.

Edward slams James hard to the very tree trunk he was using to torment his pray, still holding his hair in fist, effectively smashing his face on the tree, and grabs his hands.

"She. Is. Mine." Edward bits out, ignoring James's struggles against him.

"You hurt her! You tried to kill her!" Edward lets out a feral growl and letting go of the hold he has in his hair, Edward grabs both of James's hands and twists them violently. James's legs start shaking as he lets out an agonizing groan.

"You…" words fail him as Edward kicks James hard on his back, snapping his spine half in the process. He tugs hard on those filthy hands and tears them off.

"I know I'm damned, but you will rot in the deepest pit of hell."

"Edward! Enough! Let us take care of him." Suddenly he hears Carlisle behind him. "She is in pain, and she needs you."

 _She is in pain. She is in pain. She is in pain!_

Edward throws James body off him and turns towards where his mate is, unconscious in Esme'sarms with Rosalie holding her broken hand. Everything fades as he takes her in, finally seeing her for the first time. She is here. She is real. She is breathing.

And most importantly, _she is his. At last._

Edward takes her from him mother's arms and cradles her in his chest very gently, with great care. She is so soft, so breakable. Her scent is like freesias and it burns his throat, but ignoring the burn and taking a deep breath, he inhales her aroma. It is comforting, knowing she is here, with him.

"Let's take her home, darling." Edward nods at his mother, noticing the swelling onher broken hand. He better hurries and fixes this soon. "Yes," verbally agreeing with Esme, he takes off towards his home with his mate in his arms. It feels right, more than right. At last, he has found his salvation.

….

Arriving at their home Edward places his unconscious mate on the couch in the living room gently as Esme and Rosalie enters storming after him.

"I'll go get the first aid kit." Rosalie prompts as she hurriedly goes towards her destination.

Esme speaks up as she sees her son brushing out the hairs that has fallen over his mate's face. "She is still unconscious." She frowns. "We should hurry up and take her to the hospital. I'll go and get the car out. Alice is with them, surely they will know about our decision."

Edward nods his head in agreement, still staring at her beautiful face. Alice hasn't said her name. Of course she would have a beautiful name, just as beautiful as she is. And he has to wait to know that.

He sees Rosalie approaching them. She crouches down before his mate and holds out one of her hands, asking Edward's permission, "May I?"

Edward only nodes gratefully as he watches his sister wrapping his mate's hand with great care. When she finishes she looks at her and states, frowning, "She is too pale." She urges her brother, "Let's go."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Her head is throbbing painfully and it seems every single part of her body is numb. She tries to open her eyes, groaning at the process. Everything is hazy. She blinks, once, twice and then again.

"Bella? You're awake, sweetheart!" She hears a familiar voice speaking.

As her vision becomes clear she turns her head towards the voice of her father, who is sitting on a stool beside her, holding her right hand in both of his big ones. She notices the needle in her right wrist and winces. She really really hates them.

"You broke your hand, honey. How did that happen?" asks a very concerned Charlie, his brows furrowing. "And you're also dehydrated. I- I don't think I'm taking good care of you." He says in a chocked whisper, trying to push down the emotions threatening to break him down, "Come back to me, Bella. I can't bear losing you. You're all I have."

Bella's eyes fill with tears, "I am here, Dad, with you. You are not going to lose me."

Charlie lets out a breath and leans in to place a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"How did it happen, Bells? I got your note and suddenly I'm getting this emergency call form hospital telling me you've been admitted here."

Bella stares at her father; of course she can remember what has happened! But she doesn't think he should know about that. Shuddering she closes her eyes. No, she will not think about the incident, not right now.

But Charlie is expecting an answer from her. She opens her eyes and looking at her father she shakes her head, "I can't remember."

Then something occurs to her, "Wait! I'm in the hospital? But how, Dad?"

Charlie answers smiling slightly, "There's a new family who have moved into our town very recently. They are great indeed. Two of them saw you lying unconscious in the woods and they brought you here."

Bella's mind is racing. Who are they? How can they possibly rescue her from where she has been?

But her father has not finished yet, "Oh and there's a very good news, two new highly qualified doctors have joined here, and they both are from this new family, the Cullens. We really need good docs here."

All Bella can do is only nod at her father's words.

"Now I better leave you to get some rest. I've to go back to work." He says regretfully. He kisses her forehead once more and stands up, "I'm serious, Bella. Don't do something like this to me again." Saying this Charlie leaves Bella alone, gently closing the door behind him.

Bella lets out a shuddering breath. The Cullens. They are new here and two of them are doctors. She just has to wait now to get to know them. And she has so many questions for them.

Her heart clenches. Maybe, maybe they really have the answers she is dying to ask.

Only time will tell.

::::::::::::::::::::

 **A/N** **: Hi loves. So yeah, James died. But what about Victoria and Laurent? And Bella doesn't know anything about the Cullens.**

 **What will happen? What do you think will happen?**

 **Love you all!**

 **See you soon!**


End file.
